Fifteen Minute Head Start
by CaBu12
Summary: No one expected for this tragedy to happen but when it did there wasn't a thing she could do for Hiro Hamada. Hopelessly trying to make him smile, she might just get her wish when she confesses her deepest secret while alone with him. Will he feel the same? HiroxOC, Swearing, Spoilers, SHORT STORY.


Author's Note: I know this movie has yet to be released and I wanted to note that Hiro may or may not be OOC. I'm going off all of the Big Hero 6 books I've purchased (including the junior novel) and I'm not quite sure of his character quite yet since I have yet to see the movie. Therefore I ask kindly that you keep that in mind while reading this fic.

I'm sorry this may seem OC centric but again I have yet to see this film and don't know any other characters as of yet. Until then this is what I have to contribute to the fandom. I also ask that if you do not like OC stories please don't review or critique me. I understand I am not a perfect writer and that I am an amateur so please be kind when you type your words.

Thank you in advance for reading. I do not own any characters from this film (Big Hero 6), only the character Heather Matthews. (Rye and Ailea Matthews are only mentioned in passing.)

Also this fan fiction may contain **spoilers** for those who have not watched the trailer.

* * *

><p>"<em>What should I pray for to the starry sky? Where will we be tomorrow? Where will we be smiling? Hey, isn't sharing with each other a wonderful thing? Having you here, and wanting to keep you safe, is important to me."-<em> Kono Sora No Mukou (translated), Yoshida Hitomi.

* * *

><p>Fifteen Minute Head Start<p>

Time doesn't always heal a broken heart, even though that's what 'they' say. From an hour to a day to a week to even a year, sometimes the heart never heals the way it should. Did she know that for a fact? No, not really. Had she lost a few important people in her life before? Of course! But nothing like what _he_ was facing. How could anyone lose a sibling and be okay? Especially when it was a brother he was so close to.

Her heart _ached_ for him.

And that's why she stayed with him. No matter how long it took, she was going to stay until he felt just better. Just _one ounce_ better and her job was done. As long as she could make him laugh _just once_ she had completed what she had set out to do. Not because she had to, not because she was obligated as his deceased brother's friend but because he was suffering. And she cared.

A lot.

God only knew what would happen if she lost Rye. If she lost her big sis in some kind of tragic accident the way Hiro had lost Tadashi, she'd be absolutely lost. No amount of kitten videos on the internet or group dates with Fred and the others would ever make her feel better.

Heather knew Hiro loved his brother beyond what she could understand and that's why she needed to be with him in his darkest of hours. Tadashi wasn't just a big brother, straight A student, polite nephew or over all a beyond-decent human being, he was Hiro's _best friend_.

If losing a pet was hard, and that she knew from experience, than this must be the worst nightmare she could ever imagine for him. The poor thing needed all the support he could get. And while she understood that being alone could do a lot for a person, in the end she _couldn't_ leave him in a dark room all on his lonesome.

The others were grieving too but they also had things they needed to do. School and work to fulfill. Thank god for the fact that she had no job or school to eat away her time. Sure, there would be a few less cookies, cakes and brownies in the Matthews home but hey, she had a mission to complete!

They needed each other.

_Make him laugh. At least once._

Lying beside him, Heather opened her eyes and stared up at the popcorn-covered ceiling. With her right arm beside her head and hand behind her scalp, she listened to her own heartbeat slam away in her chest. Too quiet. She glanced left to see the little guy beside her with his eyes shut. He, like her, had his arms behind his head, giving him extra support that his pillow failed to provide him. Was he asleep? Dreaming, maybe about Tadashi and better times passed? Poor baby.

It had been a while since either one of them had uttered a word and a good hour or so since she last tired a lame knock-knock joke to get him smiling. It was about time she tried again, or at least brought up something to distract him. What would she want if she were in his shoes? What would she want _him_ to say if Rye had passed away? What would make _her_ laugh?

_Nothing_.

Oh come on, something had to work! Something! Anything!

Maybe if she talked about something completely random, as if Tadashi never existed, it would be better. Even though it was a terrible thought, a world without Tadashi, maybe that's what his baby brother needed right now. Hell, what else was she supposed to do?

_It's worth a shot._

"Hey you feeling hungry? I can get in that kitchen and make you anything you want. Cookies? Chocolate chip maybe? No one can resist my cookies." She said, turning her chin the left, facing the smaller male.

His beautiful eyes fluttered open. "No, I'm not hungry."

Shit.

"Are you resisting? Impossible!"

"Sorry."

Aw. Geez, what now? "It's okay, no worries. Wanna watch a movie or something? I can illegally download _anything_ you want! I'm a wiz at shit like that."

"I'm not feeling it right now." Hiro eye's remained on the ceiling. "You know you don't have to be extra nice to me just because…you know. Just be yourself, please."

"What?!" She jumped up and shot a smile down at the prodigy. "How dare you insinuate that I'm not always nice! This is how I am all the time."

"Insinuate is a big word." He looked back at her, a smirk just _tickling_ at the corners of his mouth. "You sure you know the meaning?"

"Hey, I went to public school it's not my fault."

His large eyes flickered elsewhere. What was he thinking about? Tadashi probably and she could understand if that were the case. Was there a second that passed that he _didn't _think of his brother? Hell, it had to be the hardest thing ever to _not_ think of him. Or even laugh; how could he even think of laughing or being happy when his brother was gone? Or at least that's how she'd think if Rye or Ailea were gone.

"The best grades I got were when you and I had the same class. And that's 'cause I was copying your work." She went on, "But that only lasted a few weeks before you got bumped up to the next grade. Smartass."

"Are you blaming me?" His eyes softened.

"No, I'm jealous." Heather eased back down, lying once again beside him. "I wish I was half as smart as you, kiddo."

"Nah. You have nothing to be jealous about."

"I'll be the judge of that." Her solo index finger went into the air and waved back and forth. "You can't tell me what and what not to be jealous of! There's a lot to admire about you."

"You really think that?"

She turned to the little guy laying at her left and just when she opened her mouth to reply, a ring broke throughout the silent room. A vibration in her jacket pocket made her sit right up. She pulled her tiny government-funded cellular phone from her jacket and read the screen. Ah Rye. Nice way to break up a beautiful moment! Ah well, she was lucky just hearing her sister's voice.

"Just a sec, Hiro." She glanced over her shoulder, sending the male a wink. "It's Rye." Heather than moved out of her seat on the bed and stood up. "Yeah, whadd'ya want?"

"_Where have you been? You're not still at Hiro's place, are you? It's been like forever!"_

"Yeah so?"

"_How's he doing? I'm worried about him."_

"I think everything's gonna be okay," She said, being sure not to go into much detail. The boy genius didn't need to know they were talking about him, after all he didn't want anyone to worry about him; he made that much clear. "I'm just gonna kick it for a bit longer then I'll come home, 'kay?"

"_Hm,"_ Her older sister's tone took a sudden depth._ "That's fine. Just be sure to bring something back, I'm gettin' hungry."_

"Pizza good?" Heather felt a smile spread on her cheeks.

"_Anything but that five dollar stuff. Get somethin' good! Don't be such a cheapskate!"_

"But!"

"_I bought the pizza, the _good_ pizza, last time! It's your turn!"_

"Alright, alright." A laugh crept up and came out of her mouth before she could contain it. "Fine. Just don't wait up."

"'_Kay! I got jerky in the meantime."_

More laughter. Ah, no one could make her smile the way her sisters did. "Okay, I love you and I'll see you around."

"_Love you too. Bye."_

"Bye." She removed the small device from the side of her head and hit the red key. Ah, what would she do without Rye and Ailea! Life just wouldn't be complete without…

She turned around to see the boy she'd lied in bed with staring at her.

…_them?_

What did _he_ do without Tadashi to make him smile and laugh?

"Does Rye want you home?" He asked, eyes wide and whatever smile that might have been coming fading away.

"Nah," Heather whirled around and jammed her phone back into her jacket pocket. "She's just being a worrywart. Plus she's hungry and wants me to buy her food."

"Oh." His head dipped. "Then you're going?"

What made him think that? That was the last thing he needed, was to be left all alone and there was no way she was going to leave him when he needed someone, anyone the most. "'Course not. She can wait."

"You don't have to stay here because of me." His eyes shifted away.

"I'm not staying because of anything but the fact that I _like_ being here with you." She smiled just before leaning forward and kneeling at his bedside. "No one makes me do anything."

"Good to know." He looked back to her.

"But maybe in an hour or so I'll take off," Heather turned her back to the smaller male and took the moment to stretch out her arms. Lying in bed for so long was taking its toll! "The road should be dry now that the rain's stopped and—"

A warm sensation around her waist made her flinch and stiffen. A squeeze to her torso later, she gazed down to see two skinny, pale arms around her, holding her close. Hiro? In almost slow motion she allowed her body to relax as her mind became used to the image before her. He was hugging her, _tight_. Why? Did he not want her to leave? No it couldn't be that simple, in fact there were times when he'd rather be left alone so what was this about?

What did he need?

"Please be careful." He whispered against her back.

The sensation of him so close turned her cheeks pink and ignited a fire that spread throughout her body. "Wha?"

"Just be careful…okay? When you do leave." His grip tightened.

"Why…" Now near breathless, she felt her lungs hitch. "Why wouldn't I be?"

He remained silent.

Was he scared of her getting hurt? Just because it had rained so much that morning and the day before? She had driven in the rain, just before the rain (when the roads were most slick) and even afterward. It wasn't anything new and he knew that. Didn't he? He couldn't be scared of her…dying could he?

_He's scared of being alone…maybe._

He didn't want to lose anyone more. It didn't matter if it were her, Rye, Honey, Tomago, Fred or Wasabi. He couldn't stand any more loss. Dare she think that she mattered in particular? Sure she did have the hope that maybe he cared an extra special something for her. After all she did have the tiniest, littlest, weeniest crush on him.

He was a little brother to Tadashi and she was a little sister to Rye. She knew what it was like to have someone older who everyone admired. He knew the pains of being looked over whenever that happened (on the rarest of occasions when Tadashi couldn't help it) and he also knew the pride of having such a cooler older sibling. How proud he could be of him, how he wanted to aspire to _be_ him.

She knew how all that felt too.

But she also knew what it was to be an older sister as well. She was the middle child, she had it both ways. A little sister _and_ a big sister. She knew how important it was to set thee perfect example and how to fuck up royally.

But with him it didn't really matter whether she was older, younger or in between. He liked her and she liked him just the way it was. Laughing at inside jokes, _making _inside jokes, studying together and working together. She didn't feel like she needed to guide him as an older sister nor did she feel ignorant around him, like a little sister. He treated her like a human being and she _appreciated _that.

Rye was originally Tadashi's friend. _They_ went to elementary school together as children and together with Honey, Tomago, Fred and Wasabi they all had a cliché that seemed to take on the world with nothing stopping them. But she and Hiro had always been 'the little siblings' of the group.

They could relate with one another. And she liked it that way, just that way.

But now with Tadashi gone…Hiro had big shoes to fill.

"I promise I won't get hurt." She said in a lower tone. "But until then I can stay for as long as you need me."

He gripped his hands into fists against her. Just as he tensed, she felt her hands move down. Before she could comprehend what she was doing or happening she felt her fingertips touch his soft hands. With her hands atop of his, she squeezed. And just as she held to him she felt his arms loosen from around her torso.

"You don't have to. I don't want to make you stay if you don't want to." He shifted his cheek against her middle back.

"Like I said before, no one makes me do anything." She said, a weak smile appearing on her face. "I'm doing this because I care…" Her face turned even redder, "a lot about you. I _want_ to be with you."

Wait, did that actually come out of her mouth?! Her whole body trembled as the last words fell from her lips and while her mind repeated what she'd just said. Did she really just say all that? Did he really just _hear_ that? What was he going to think, what was he going to _say_?

And then for what felt like no reason, no logical reason, a single tear slipped down her glowing cheek.

While his hands and arms became loose, his fingertips gripped at her clothing. As his arms moved away from her, his digits dragged along her polo shirt until he had grabbed two handfuls of shirt at her sides. His grip stayed there even while more tears flowed from her eyes.

"Are you crying?" Had he felt the change in the way she was breathing? Or did he just know her well enough to know?

"A little."

"Don't."

How could he say that? How could he be so brave? Since his brother passed she hadn't once seen him cry. Not because he missed Tadashi, not because he was lonely, not because of anything it seemed. While he hadn't changed much since the passing something inside him did shift. Maybe it was because he was still mourning. But for the moment, especially the last few days he seemed awfully cold.

And that's not the Hiro she'd fallen so in love with.

"Everything will be okay, I promise." His words hit her hard, forcing more tears to trickle down her cheeks. "Are you scared?"

"A little." She repeated.

"What of?" His tone picked up.

"I don't even know."

"Don't worry." The weight of his face eased off her back and finally he released the vice grip he held to her sides. "Everyone's here for you. I'll be here for you."

"Thank you. I need you," She said as the last of her tears, for the time being, streamed out. "A lot more than you need me I think."

How sad was that? How pathetic? He didn't need that kind of pressure, especially not now. When he was the one who needed comfort and support, she comes asking for _his_. It was unfair. How could she be so selfish? But at the same time she wanted him bad enough to _be_ selfish. Was it terrible to think that maybe she was using this opportunity to get closer to him?

She had heard a certain quote once. A quote she's heard from a terrible teacher she had during high school. Sure he was a terrible teach and good for nothing but if she ever got anything out of her meetings with him, it was those words.

"_Sometimes the best therapy is taking care of someone else."_

Was that justified here?

The sound of his arms hitting his sides made her flinch.

"I'm sorry," She muttered, her back still facing him. "I just need to have you around." She then paused and slowly turned to face the young man behind her. "I want—"

The same arms that had wrapped around her torso minutes earlier, wrapped around the sides of her head. Pulling her in close, his lips touched hers. The sudden warmth of him sent shivers through her body. Her hands were paralyzed at his sides and for a moment or two she hesitated before hugging the younger male against her body. He settled against her lips, cocking his head to one side and allowing her more access to the rest of his mouth. She shifted against him, shutting her eyes to close and allowing her whole body to melt into his.

She only eased when she felt him begin to lift his lips from her own. She removed her arms from around his body and waited for his next move. But when he only inched away from her and leaned his forehead into hers did she relax.

"Want what?" He asked her a small smile _finally _appearing on his face.

Oh geez, what was she supposed to say? The truth would probably be good right about now. Hell, if anyone had learned anything from the loss of Tadashi Hamada, it was to live life to the fullest while it was possible. Why not?

"You." She said in a sheepish tone.

He backed away in shock. The smile she fought so hard to find vanished and his jaw dropped open. "No," His brows furrowed and head shook back and forth, "Don't be weird, you don't mean that."

Her hear snapped in half. Was that a rejection? Sure sounded like it. Was there a plan B in place for something like this? Shit, she had to think of _something_, he was staring at her like she was some kind of freak!

"I uh…" She hesitated for a moment, looking away. "I kind of do…actually…pretty much."

"You _do_?"

"Well," Her cheeks turned hotter than ever before as she pulled further away from the young man sitting beside her. "You kissed _me_ first! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I did," Hiro lifted his hand to his scalp and began to scratch. "Didn't I?" He then flashed a bright shade of pink. "That was in the heat of the moment, that thing that just happened."

So he didn't mean it?

"I'm sorry," Heather's eyes shifted to the right. "It's a really bad time to tell you that I care like _that_."

His cheeks burned brighter. "It seemed like the right thing to do. I just…"

"You don't have to explain," She sighed. "You must be confused about a lot of different things right now. You need comfort, I get that. I kinda need it too."

He went silent.

"I miss him."

His hand gripped at the bed sheets below, eyes shut tight and jaw clenched. So now they were getting down to the nitty-gritty of it all. It didn't really matter, in the grand scheme of things, that she had a secret crush on him the fact was Tadashi was gone and he needed comfort. There was no need to change the subject, love and what if's could come later.

"Not as much as you but I do."

"He was always trying to help everyone else," He finally spoke out. "But because he died, because he's _gone_ he'll never help anyone again. He'll never help _me_ again." He then turned his chin upward, eyes landing on her again. "Is that what he wanted?"

She smiled. "I wonder if he was so busy worrying about everyone else that he forgot about himself sometimes." Her eyes flickered away. "He had more courage than anyone else that's for sure."

Another rare smile formed over the prodigy's lips. "That's true."

"I'm sorry that he's not here anymore," Heather looked to the ceiling as the burning pain of more tears itched her tear ducts. "I'm sorry for the world that they'll know his greatness but most of all, I'm sorry for you." She blinked once, forcing the water to flow. "It hurts that he's gone but what hurts the most, for me at least, is that _you're _hurting."

"Why me?" His voice strained just a bit. "I'm not the one who died. I'm just _fine_. Tadashi is the one you should feel bad for."

"Because I…care," She paused and cleared her throat. "I don't want to see you in pain. It hurts me to see you hurt most of all because I…love you."

"You're just saying that."

"Nah," She shut her eyes, stopping the tears only for a moment. "Sometimes I didn't like a little shit like you but fact is, I do. Deal with it."

"You know I hate it when you call me that." He huffed.

Her brown eyes reopened a she made sure to shoot him a smirk. "That's why I do it. Ah well," Heather moved an inch or two toward the end of the bed and stood up from it. "I should get going. I don't want to make this anymore awkward than it already is. After my confession and all." She gave the younger boy a playful roll of the eyes.

"You're going?" He asked in a higher tone, as if he were taken back or something. "Now?"

"That is what I just said." Her lips pursed.

"Well," He lazed back in his seat on the bed and rolled his shoulders. "You don't hafta go just yet, you know. I mean you _did_ say that you would stay as long as I needed you."

"Then do you need me?"

"No," His looked elsewhere, the redness returning to his face. "But…I'd _like_ to have you here. I guess."

"I don't deal in guesses." The short-haired female crossed her arms over her bust. "Gimme an answer I can live with. Come on, I know you got it in ya."

His focus flickered back to her. He tipped his head forward in the slightest manner, eyes shining off what little light remained in the bedroom. And from beneath his lashes he answered her, "Stay, okay?"

How could she say no to a face like that? She couldn't, sad truth. With a shallow shake of the noggin she exhaled via her nose and moved back toward the full-sized bed. She bent forward once within distance and extended her right hand. When the tips of her fingers touched the side of his soft face, he flinched and froze over. While still in shock she reached onward and planted a quick kiss to his forehead.

"Okay."

She pulled away, standing up straight and cuffing her hands together in front of her body. In the moment she moved from him, he regained his ability to move and stared up at her with a wide smile. Finally, the look, expression she loved so much reappeared for what seemed like for the first time in ages.

"So what do you want to do now?" She asked, feeling her whole body relax.

"Go back to what we were doing I guess." He gave her a slow blink that reminded her way too much of Mochi.

"Lie down and stay quiet?"

"What's wrong with that?" His brows darted downward and frown set back in.

"Nothing I guess." She moved her shoulders. "As long I get to be with you, it's okay."

"No more being cheesy." Hiro pouted and scooted backward, allowing her space to sit beside him.

She took the opportunity and seized her spot on the bed. First she sat then soon felt her back become flush with the clean sheets of the full bed. But this time instead of lying on her back, she turned to face her partner with a smile. Maybe after the last fifteen minutes of emotion what she needed was a nap. That would be okay, as long as they were together, like shed said before. And sure while he said no more mushy moments, there was always room for a snuggle or two, right? It wouldn't fix the fact that he was still depressed and it most certainly wouldn't last forever but it was a start.

Had he turned down her affections? Without a doubt but hey things were difficult right now. They didn't need to think about love when someone so special was missing from their lives. They need time to heal, _he_ needed time. But again, this was a start. He knew now how she felt and maybe one day she would find out if he felt the same way and—

The soft warmth of his hand falling on top of her open palm made her stiffen. Had he just? Did he feel?

_Relax._

Just as she calmed her nerves she felt a small squeeze from the hand that covered hers. She glanced upward to see the younger, smarter male with his eyes shut tight. He clenched his jaw as well, almost as if he were in some kind of pain. Was he hurting again? He had to. But it was okay, right? She was there for him.

His hold grew stronger for a good two seconds before finally letting up. And just as he did she squeezed her palm around his loose hand. One squeeze, then two and then finally three times. Enough to let him know she was there and she loved him.

It was going to take some sort of miracle to ease the ache of his loss but hell, this was a fine start.

The End.

"_I still don't know if I'll forget someday. Even though my heart hurts the hand of the clock continues to turn without a care."_ –Counterclockwise (translated), Miku Hatsune.


End file.
